Strawberry Shortcake's World: Fruit York, Fruit York the Musical
Strawberry Shortcake's World: Fruit York, Fruit York the Musical is a 2015 American animated musical film. in Released on DVD & Blu-Ray on August 11, 2015. It release the Television in September 25, 2015 on ABC Family, September 27, 2015 on Nickelodeon and October 2, 2015 on YTV. Plot After performing ("Strawberry Avalanche"), Lime Light runs out of ideas for writing a new song, ("If My Heart was a House"). Meanwhile Raisin Canes sees the crystal comet arriving and he and Plum Puddin' prepare to head to Fruit York. He also informs Orange Blossom and allows her to take a friend with her. However, she invites Mango Smoothie (as well as giving him gold glasses), Strawberry Shortcake, Angel Cake, Ginger Snap, Raspberry Torte and Lime Light. The crew head to Fruit York where they shop for new clothes and wear them out.("Tokyo") Luna also arrives and meets them. Orange Blossom takes Mango Smoothie with her and turns out Plum Puddin' has also invited Rainbow Sherbet. The friends also encounter Ellie Eclair who is playing her music on the streets. Orange Blossom, Plum Puddin' and Mango Smoothie end up in the same taxi as Macaroons King. Meanwhile, Peppermint Fizz finds out a comet is about to land on Earth. The Blossoms meet Cherry Pie and her son Cherry Cake. She then is disgusted at Mango Smoothie's informality. Back at the catacombs, Blueberry Muffin walks in to find Peppermint Fizz attempting to stop the comet from arriving. Raisin Canes and Plum Puddin' devise a plan to invade Fruit York ("Fireflies"), while the latter herself plans to get rid of Mango Smoothie who she believes is in the way of their plans. Next morning, the Blossoms, Ptolemys and the other friends settle down at a banquet, only for Mango Smoothie to dress like going to the beach, embarrassing everyone. The guards then put him in a blazer which catches fire on a candle since it's too loose. The fire is extinguished but everyone is affected. Plum Puddin' later convinces Mango Smoothie he doesn't belong with Orange Blossom. At the same time Peppermint tracks down the comet only to find it will land in Fruit York. Later that day, the ghouls run into Moon Pie who now works for a pizza parlour. Peppermint Fizz uses satellites in attempt to repel the comet, which turns out an alien is inside it, but it persists. Ellie Eclair then reacts to the comet, but neither herself nor the ghouls can tell what's going on. The ghouls are about to take the subway to catch up with Orange Blossom, when they meet a rapper named Pistachio Ice Cream, who takes an immediate liking to Lime Light. The duo then make an escape from the crowd of Lime Light's fans. Mango Smoothie approaches Orange Blossom and painstakingly breaks up with her. Back at Strawberry World High, the catacomb door is left open, allowing Blackberry Buns and Chocolate Donuts to witness the comet coming closer to Fruit York. Meanwhile, Pistachio Ice Cream takes Lime Light to the Statue of Liberty where she hears the sounds of Boo York as music, realizing she finally found the music she has been looking for. The friends, including Lime Light later dress up for the crystal comet. Plum Puddin' convinces Orange Blossom that Mango Smoothie isn't worth being with. Peppermint Fizz, still trying to make the comet land safely now that she finds life inside it, is interrupted by Root Beer Lollipop, who joins Chocolate Donuts and Blackberry Buns in witnessing the comet. Later that night, Lime Light parts ways with Pistachio Ice Cream after being able to write a new song of her own. The crystal comet party commences, with the friends, Rocket Popsicles and Blossoms attending. Ellie Eclair is their DJ The friends then realize something's not right when they see Mango Smoothie hasn't been with Orange Blossom. Moon Pie also works there as a waitress. With more students witnessing the comet landing back at the catacombs, Peppermint Fizz continues using the satellites to stop it. However, the radiation is deflected and triggers both the crystal comet shard and Ellie Eclair. Orange Blossom takes a look at the heiroglyphics and sees herself and Mango Smoothie in it, realizing they still belong together. Moon Pie also changes out of her uniform right before Orange Blossom and Cherry Pie are to have a promise ceremony as the two of them are destined to summon the comet together. Halfway, Cherry Cake takes off his mask and reveals he is indeed Pistachio Ice Cream, then speaking up against Licorice. He sings ("When Can I See You Again") with Lime Light and they escape after that. At the roof top, Plum Puddin' steals their voices (they can still speak, but can't sing properly) using the crystal comet shard. Rainbow Sherbet then sneaks off with it and takes Lime Light's singing voice to perform at Berry Broodway. The friends then confront her musical-style, ("Good Time"). Moon Pie not only returns Lime Light her voice but earns her fame at Berry Broodway. Mouscedes then summons taxis for them to return to the promise ceremony. Mango Smoothie, who believes he still belongs to Orange Blossom despite their differences, joins them. Back at the tower, Rainbow Sherbet calls Plum Puddin' to inform her she lost the comet shard. An enraged Plum Puddin' uses an amulet that drains all the power in Fruit York. The gang then end up in a traffic jam so they have to scale the roofs of Fruit York. They arrive on time and Mango Smoothie reunites with Orange Blossom. Cherry Pie/Pistachio Ice Cream voices his following his own path after Lime Light brings back his voice, this time Licorice lets him. The crystal comet arrives in Fruit York where they meet Astro Vanilla. Lime Light returns her the shard and everyone celebrates("Shooting Star"). In the post-credits scene, Astro Vanilla, who now attends Strawberry World High, starts a music battle with her guitar against Raspberry Torte and her banjo during Gummy Bear's class. After class, Astro Vanilla calls Rainbow World High's Rainbow Brite and Tickled Pink, telling them that Strawberry World High exists. Characters * Lime Light * Orange Blossom * Plum Puddin' * Mango Smoothie * Peppermint Fizz * Rainbow Sherbet * Ellie Eclair * Macaroon King * Raisin Cane * Moon Pie * Cherry Pie * Cherry Cake * Pistachio Ice Cream * Licorice * Strawberry Shortcake * Ginger Snap * Angel Cake * Blueberry Muffin * Lemon Meringue * Raspberry Torte * Huckleberry Pie * Apple Dumplin' * Honey Pie Pony * Pupcake * Custard * Coco Calypso * Seaberry Delight * Cherry Jam * Tea Blossom * Crepe Suzette * Frosty Puff * Tangerina Torta * Apricot * T.N. Honey * Butter Cookie * Cherry Cuddler * Café Olé * Mint Tulip * Lem n Ada * Peach Blush * Banana Candy * Watermelon Kiss * Annie Oatmeal * Carmel Corn * Chocolate Donuts * Blackberry Buns * Pomegranate Parfait * Cranberry Crisp * Cinnamon Muffin * Watermelon Kiss * Mr. Gummy Bear (cameos) Many More Ideas Songs * Strawberry Avalanche (by Lime Light) * If My Heart was a House (by Lime Light * Tokyo (by Owl City) * Fireflies (by Raisin Cane and Plum Puddin') * Shooting Stars (by Lime Light) * When Can I See You Again (by Lime Light) * Good Times (by Lime Light) * Glaxies & Shooting Star (final ending) (by Lime Light) * When Can I See You Again (respire) (end credits) (by Owl City) Trivia *All the songs in the special are renditions of songs by Owl City. *The special, title and plot-wise, is based off of the Monster High film "Boo York, Boo York". Category:Strawberry Shortcake's World Category:Direct-to-video film Category:Strawberry Shortcake's World TV Movies Category:Musical Films Category:TV Movies Category:Nickelodeon Category:YTV Category:DVD Category:Blu-Ray Category:Paramount Pictures animated films Category:ABC Family Category:Freeform (TV Channel) Category:CGI Animated Films Category:3D animation Category:3D animated films